The New Girl
by sumkrazianimechick
Summary: Kagome and her family have just moved to a new city far away from her mother's abusive ex-boyfriend. Kagome has to start a new life with new friends at a new school with a new love. Can her friends help her from her past or her ruff stalker?
1. Default Chapter

The New Girl 

Well hiya every1! this is my first fanfic so if ur gonna flame try to leave it to 2nd degree plz...

Inuyasha: don't go easy on her! BURN HER!

Me: Hey have u forgotten who the author is here...

Inuyasha: heehee lightning comes down and hits him O.O HEY I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!

Me: blows smoke off finger just a forewarning!

Kagome: hey guys! looks at Inuyasha what happened to dog boy?

Me: He cut down some electrical wires...

Kagome: oh...

Me: ok any ways lets get started with _The New Girl_ !

**.:Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the others... I do own a plushie . -huggles-:.**

A noisy, old, banged up moving van pulled up into the white 2 story townhouse. With one crank of the key the noise dissipated. The driver moved out of the truck and headed to the back. He grabbed the handle and with an ear-piercing screech the doors opened. Just about that time a blue Honda pull in after it.4 people climbed out: a young mother, an old man, a 16-year old girl, and a 9-year old boy.

The girl looked at the house in disgust. "Our old house was better!" Kagome pouted. "Well, honey, this is your new home, so get used to it. "Her mother commented. "Awwww come on! There's no pool!" the boy had jumped back over the fence and back into the front yard. "Sota we already told you, there is NO pool" Grandpa shouted at his grandson. Kagome stood in delusion looking at her family. "This is going to be a long day..." She managed to mumble to herself.


	2. day 1: getting started

Ello its me again, I kno joy

Inuyasha: sarcastic ya so much joy. Can't u see me jumping

Me: Look dog boy ur on a tight rope!

Kagome: will u two quit fighting!

Inuyasha: shut up wench!

Me: INUYAHSA! WATCH IT! a bolder comes down and smashes on him .

Inuyasha: ACK! .

Kagome: thank u, Trazi!  
Me: no problem!

**.:Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha or any other characters...thanks for crushing my dreams! WAHH sniffsniff ok im better:.**

First day of school...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BESMASH! Kagome slammed her hand down on the alarm clock. "Ugh..." she mumbled as she rolled over into her pillow. "KAGOME WAKE UP!" She could barley hear her mother yelling at her from down stairs. A bird was chirping outside her window. 'Ugh, can this get any worse...' Kagome thought while rolling over to get a view of the bird '...ok bird, I don't need you to preach you WHOLE life to me. Now, please, go away.' Kagome kept thinking while she pulled the blanket over her head but the bird kept protesting. "will u SHUT UP!" Kagome grabbed her alarm clock and chunked it at the bird keeping the blanket over her head. 'And don't come back... now for sleep!' She rolled back over finally able to rest.

"KAGOME!" "AHHH!" Kagome threw off the blanket to see a very angry mother. "Uhh... hi mom" Kagome put on an innocent smile. "Kagome, dear, this is the FIRST day of school and you need to make a good impression by NOT being late! Now, please, GET READY!" Her mother quietly closed the door and left a wide-eyed, confused Kagome. "Mood swings..."

Kagome threw off the remanding blankets and went to her feet. "ugh..." Kagome mumbles while stretching"... what time is it?" She looked at her nearly broken alarm clock. "OH MY GOD! ITS 7:45! I HAVE 15 MINUNETS! IM GOING TO BE LATE!" She scrambled to her closet pulling out a tight-blue tank top and a pair of hip-hugger blue jeans. She slammed open her doors and ran down the stairs nearly tripping.

"Sota..." Kagome said rummaging through the living room. "its in the black chair" Sota said taking another bite of his cereal. "Huh? Oh umm thanks..." Kagome grabbed her backpack off the chair and looked into the small kitchen. "How did u know" Kagome asked. "Well, at out old house u could never find your backpack and u always asked me where it was. Girls never change" Sota said looking at his cereal. Kagome stood there for a second before moving on to her shoes. When she was done putting them on she quickly ran to the door.

"MOM! IM LEAVEING!" Kagome shouted opening the door. Her mother quickly walked into the room.((don't u hate when they walk quickly rather then run!)) "Bye, honey. Have fun. "She quickly gave Kagome a kiss on the forehead and handed her a 10 dollar bill. "Bye, mom. Love you!" Kagome said leaving.

She closed the door and ran down the house steps, she quickly jumped on her bike. 'Well here I go…' Kagome thought to herself as she started to peddle down the street.

-10 minuets later-

RING "Oh great! It's the first day of school and I'm already late!" Kagome quickly tied up her bike and ran inside the double doors. A boy was walking down the hallway and saw Kagome wandering around absent minded. "Um Miss are you lost?" He asked her slowing down his walk. Kagome quickly turned around. "Oh, yes I am, um, you wouldn't happen to know where the office is would you?" Kagome asked shyly. "Yes, I do. Do you want me to show you where it is?" He commented. "Oh, yes please! By the way I'm Kagome…" Kagome said still in a shy tone. "And I am Hojo." He added. Kagome smiled and followed Hojo.

Hojo pulled over the office door, he let Kagome inside first and then entered after her. "Um, Mrs. …" Kagome said to the old woman at the front desk. "Yes…" She said in a harsh tone "…what is it?"  
"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm he—"Kagome was cut off, "Here is your list of classes, books, and locker number and combination. Now hurry along." The lady turned back to her computer and continued."Um, thank you." Kagome commented and left the office to an awaiting Hojo.

"Oh, your still here?" Kagome said surprisingly. "Yes, I still figured that you couldn't find your ay around." Hojo answered. "Oh, thank you." Kagome said turning a light shade of pink. "So, what arte your classes?" Hojo said breaking the silence. "Well lets see…" Kagome pulled out her schedule. "…1st- social studies 2nd-computers 3rd-english 4th-math 5th-lunch 6th-study skills 7th science or IPC 8th P.E. Lets see I like Lunch and nothing else!" Kagome answered. "Well, lets see, we have 3rd, 4th, 6th and 7th together." Hojo added and lead her up a flight of stairs. "oh ok I'll just go to my locker and meet you in third." Kagome stopped at her locker and Hojo kept walking. 'Oh great! I have my first friend… I actually can talk to someone now!' She thought to herself and opened her locker. She grabbed her books, closed it and walked to social studies. "Room 203," Kagome looked up at the room number. "this is the place." She opened the door and stepped inside.


	3. day 1: Classes

Hello again! Well its mother's day! Yes I've been up all night!

Inuyasha: YA AND SHE WONT SHUT UP!

Me: Well its not my fault I had a whole bag of goldfish an hour ago!

Inuyasha: YES IT IS!

Me: DOG BOY U DO NOT WANT TO GET INTO MY FACE!

Kagome: umm.. guys… calm down…I'm sitting right between you two!

Inuyasha: I'LL BE IN YOUR FACE ALL I WANT TO!

Me: NOT IF YOUR EATING DIRT!

Inuyasha: huh?

Me: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: O.O **SLAM**

Me: anyways! On w/ the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of his 'gang'! **

She looked around to see a variety of groups. Preps, wanna-bes, skaters, geeks, no-bodies-but-still-some-bodies left, band people, punks, jocks, and Goths all in a mixed in seating. "Yes, miss?" the teacher stopped and looked at Kagome. "Um, Hi I am Kagome Higurashi and I'm supposed to be in your class." She said loud enough for only him to hear. "Oh, yes, Miss Higurashi!" The class started to converse about Kagome. "Glad to see you're here. Go and find your seat by, umm, Mr.Tama." Mr.Tajura's voice boomed over the classes rising noise level. "It's Inuyasha you old geezer!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked over at him 'Oh great this is going to be fun…' Kagome walked down the isle and set down her books at the empty desk behind Inuyasha.

"The name's Inuyasha Tama, yours?" He turned around to face her. "Kagome Higurashi." She took a glance at his eyes. 'What a gorgeous color of gold.' She thought to herself. "Mr.Tama leave Miss Higurashi alone! She doesn't need to be messed with by your kind." Mr. Tajura said bringing down most of the classes noise. "Hi,Kagome." The girl behind her taped her shoulder and Kagome turned around. "Hi," "Sango, Sango Taijiya" the girl answered. "Hi, Sango. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said turning back around. "Hey, what are your classes?" Sango asked. Kagome grabbed her schedule just to have it taken away by Inuyasha. He studied it then gave it back. "Feh, all but one." He spoke. "All but one what?" "1 class: PE. I have Athletics." He turned back around acting like he was paying attention. "Give me that!" Sango snatched it out of Kagome's hand. "Awww, we only have English, science and PE. Why does mutt face have all his classes with you!" "Sango I heard that!" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "OK you three, now that you are acquainted, please pay attention!" Mr. Tajura interrupted. "Yes, master" Inuyasha said.

-2nd period-

"Ummm, Mrs.Kaze where do I sit?" Kagome said looking around aimlessly. "Have a seat by Mr. Tama" She said in an inpatient way. "ITS INUYASHA!" Inuyasha said yelling over his music playing on his computer. "O great…" Kagome whispered and sat down in the computer chair next to him. "Hi again." Kagome said trying to shield out the loud metal music. "YA, HI, WHATEVER." He said/yelled over the music.

-3rd period-

"Mrs. Kiel—" "Your seat is over in the corner next to Mr.Houshi. "Oh, poor girl!" a bratty looking girl said giving Kagome a dirty look. "Oh shut up, Kikyo! You shouldn't be talking, wench!" Inuyasha yelled over to her. "Oh, Inu baby you don't mean that!" She gave him the puppy eyes. Kagome stood in place watching the two quarrel. "Miss Higurashi your seat is over here." Miroku patted the empty seat. Kagome quickly snapped out of the quarrel and looked over at him. "Oh, right!" She walked over to her seat, set down her books but felt a hand on her butt. Kagome turned a bright red, she turned her head to see a smiling Miroku. "PERVERT!" Kagome swung her arm around and slapped his face. She quickly sat down to see the whole class laughing at Miroku. 'I guess the new girl is always someone's playtoy.

-4th period-

Kagome looked around the class room to see all guys. 'Am I in the right place?' She asked herself. "I presume you are Miss Higurashi?" The teacher rose from his desk. "Um, yes sir. Don't mind my asking but am I in the right place?" She asked him. "Yes, you are. Is there a problem?" He asked looking at his computer. "Well it's all guys and I don't see a girl in here." She said looking around the room again. "Yes, I know. And yes you are the only female." He brushed past her and took his place at the front of the class. "Ok you Neanderthals please settle down. Yes, we do, now, have a girl in our class." Mr. Stanley spoke in a clear, boring tone. 'Are you serious?' Kagome thought to herself.

"About time we got some eye candy to stare at!" Said a jock in the back corner. Kagome turned a small shade of rose and then gave him a 'bite me' look. "Ha! Look Bobby you even get looks from then new girl!" another said across the room. "Oh shut up, Joey! Leave the delicate flower alone." Miroku got up from his seat and walked over to Kagome. "Thank yo—" Kagome suddenly felt a wandering hand on her butt. "PERVERT!" She, yet, turned around and slapped him leaving a large, red hand print on his face. The class busted out in laugher. "Ha, Miroku! Even Kagome slaps you! Even though its funnier when Sango slaps you!" Inuyasha walked over to the two looking down at a nearly unconscious Miroku. "OK OK! Everyone sit down! Unless u want an extra assignment on radicals I suggest you sit down!" Mr. Stanley yelled over the still laughing class.

-5th period-

"Lunch, finally!" Kagome said shutting her locker." Hey, Kagome!" a voice from the hall yelled. "Yes? Oh, hey, Sango!" Kagome said recognizing who it was. "Hey, this is Rin Hana." "Hello, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said giving her a smile. "Hello, Kagome. Did you find your classes alright?" Hojo said walking up behind her. "Oh, Hojo! Yes, I found them thank you!" Kagome said turning around to face him. "Your welcome. Well, I'm going to a science club meeting would you like to go?" He asked. "Um, I'm kind of hungry. Sango, Rin, and I were about to go to lunch." Kagome said. "OK then I will see you later!" Hojo said walking off. "Ooooo who was that!" Rin and Sango asked in unison. "Him? I met him in the hallway after 1st started. He took me to the office and to my locker, that's it!" Kagome said in alarm. "Right," Sango said. "I'm starving, lets get lunch!" Kagome said.

As, they entered the lunch room and the volume went low. "Hey, look at the new eye candy." Some guy from the jock table mentioned to one of his friends. "Ya, some body on her!" "Sexeh!" another guy said and followed it with a wolf call. Kagome tried to ignore all the comments. A tall boy from the skater table got up and walked over to her. "Hello, my name is Koga Hanyo, and please tell me did it hurt?" He grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome turned pink, "My name's Kagome Higurashi and did what hurt?" she asked. He brought her hand to his lips. "When you fell from heaven." He kissed her hand. Kagome yanked he hand away. "I've heard better pick up lines from a rock!" Kagome said turning away. "Oh, feisty are we? Just the way I like them. How's this for a pick up line!" Koga quickly grabbed Kagome, leaned her back and kissed her. Kagome pushed him back making him fall and he pulled her with him. Kagome quickly got to her feet. "Don't you EVER kiss me again!" Kagome got back in line with her friends.

"Damn girl! Did you leave him in one piece?" Sango said leaning back to get a look at Koga just now getting up. "I hope not…" Kagome said grabbing a bag of goldfish and coke. "He looked really hurt!" Rin said getting her lunch. "I've done worse…" Kagome said handing her money to the lunch lady. "Oh, well I know who to run to when Miroku hurts me!" Sango said while grabbing a coke. The girls grabbed their change and sat down at a vacant table to eat their lunch.

-6th period-

"I hate stairs! Well this is 118, here goes another class period." She entered the doors. "Hey, Koga! It's ur 'babe'!" a skater guy yelled over to Koga. "Um, anyways, Hi Mrs. Crone. I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome changed the subject and set down her books on the table. "Yes I know. Go sit down by Mr.Tama." The teacher said getting back to her work. "um ok then." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and set down her books again in the empty desk. "How is there always a seat by you and I just happen to sit here!" She leaned up and whispered to him. "Hell if I know wench." Inuyasha turned around and gave her a smirk. "Dog boy…" Kagome whispered under her breath.  
"OK, class. Calm down! I have to leave the classroom now please keep the noise down to a low roar." Mrs. Crone said in a blank tone and left. Koga got out of his seat and walked to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Yo mutt! What are you talking to _my_ girl for?" He leaned onto Inuyasha desk. Inuyasha quietly got out of his seat to stand up. "_Your_ girl? I don't see your name on her, so she's free game!" Koga straightened up to stare Inuyasha in the eyes. "Guys stop!" Kagome jumped up and got in between them. "Stop it! Koga go sit down and you two Inuyasha." Koga backed up a bit. "Mutt." "Wolf boy!" Inuyasha snapped back. "Sit down!" Kagome yelled between them. They both took their seats just before the teacher walked back inside.

-7th period-

"219…" Kagome opened the door and stepped inside. "Miss Higurashi your seat is next to Houshi. Now hurry we are taking notes." Mrs. Brew was rustling around her desk area. Kagome walked over to Miroku and took her seat. She had already predicted what was going to happen next so she had grabbed his hand before he could get close enough. "Try it again and see if your still in one piece." Kagome said. "Hey, Princess." A familiar musky voice whispered into her ear. "Hey Koga" Kagome answered back and cringed when he turned away.

"Koga watch yourself." Inuyasha said only to where Koga could hear it. Koga turned around and stared at him. "she ain't got your name either!" He said pretty loud. Kagome turned around and gave him a look. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah, babe." He said looking at Kagome then back at Inuyasha smirking. Kagome grabbed Koga's arm that was around her back and flipped him over. "Don't call me babe either!" Kagome shouted. "Mr. Hanyo please get off the floor. Go to your seat!" Mrs. Brew said still looking through her desk. "HA! Smooth wolf boy!" Inuyasha yelled over to the bending over in pain Koga. Koga limped over to his desk and started back on his work quietly.

-7th period-

"Thank god! It is finally 7th period! No Koga, No Inuyasha, No Miroku, and No Jocks! Thank you lord!" Kagome said sitting down in the gym bleachers. "Kagome, you know all of them are next door in the guy's gym." Rin added. "WHAT?" Kagome fell down off the bleachers. "Oh, poor Kagome. The guys must of given her a hard time!" Sango said jumping onto the top row. "Ok Ladies! Get off your lazy asses and go get dressed!" Coach P. yelled. "Higurashi! Get over here!" Kagome jumped to her feet and ran over to coach. "Yes ma'am." "Here's your locker combo and crap. Now get into uniform!" Coach P. snapped at her. Kagome slowly turned and walked over to her friends. "Damn, does that lady have her thong in a wad! What's her problem?" Kagome mumbled to her friends. "She is ALWAYS like that!" Sango said going up the stairs. "oh great P.E. is gonna be fun!" Kagome said while climbing the last stair step.


	4. Day 1 still: After school

Hello every1 I'm back! A little tired from staying up till 2:30am getting my story updated! --

Miroku: all work and no play makes Trazi a dull girl .

Me: Miroku… will u please get your hand OFF MY ASS! Slap

Miroku: . uhhh…

Inuyasha: Ha, dumb ass

Me: Inuyasha do you want to eat dirt?

Inuyasha: NO! flinches as if i was going to 'sit' him

Kagome and Sango: staring blankly

Me: bonks Inuyasha on the head with a squeaky hammer squeak

Inuyasha: .

Me: ok since both of the guys are on the ground, girls will you do the honors?

Kagome and Sango: Sure! Chapter 4 of _The New Girl_!

* * *

**.:Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha! I just own what he says/does in my story! .:.**

**Last time: **"Damn, does that lady have her thong in a wad? What's her problem?" Kagome mumbled to her friends. "She is ALWAYS like that!" Sango said going up the stairs. "Oh great P.E. is going be fun!" Kagome said while climbing the last stair step.

-Still in 7th period-

"If there is one thing I hate its volleyball!" Kagome complained putting her original shirt on. "Volleyball is the bomb!" Rin argued. "No, it's a sissy sport!" Kagome and Sango added. They finished getting dressed and walked down stairs. "How much time do we have till the bell rings." Kagome said impatiently. Sango looked down at her watch. "Um… about 10 minuets." "Good we can go talk to the boys!" Rin jumped up. "BOYS? Do we have to?" Kagome asked pleading. "YES! Sesshomaru is over there!" Rin said anxious to get outside and see the guys. "Sesshoma-who?" Kagome asked. "Sesshomaru Youkai. He's a 10th grader!" Rin said picking up her walking pace. "He's her boyfriend." Sango said interrupting Rin squeals. "SANGO! SHH!" Rin said covering Sango's mouth. Kagome looked at them in puzzlement. Rin ran ahead to the gym's double doors and opened them.

"She must really like him." Kagome watched her run outside and into a tall guys arm, which looked a lot like Inuyasha. "Is that him!" Kagome asked. "Ya… kind of cute huh?" Sango nudged Kagome's arm. "Ya I guess. He looks a lot like Inuyasha." Kagome added. "Yep, they're brothers. Different mom's thought. Wait is that why you think he's cute? Because he looks like Inuyasha?" Sango stepped in front of her. "WHAT!" Kagome stepped back and blushed. "You do!" Sango jumped up thrilled. Kagome sweat dropped and looked at her friend. "Well, what about you and Miroku?" Kagome asked changing the subject. Sango stopped jumping, blushed, and turned around. "He's really sweet and nice when he's not being a pervert." Sango said while a vein formed at her last words. "Awwwwwwww…" Kagome grabbed Sango's shoulders and put her hand on one. The girls continued walking and exited the gym.

"Miss Sango, Miss Kagome! How nice of you to come see me." Miroku said sneaking up on the girls. "Hi Miroku." The girls said in unison. Miroku slid his hands over both of the girl's butts and grinned. "HENTI!" Both girls slapped either side of his face. Miroku fell over back wards with two pounding hand slaps. "I see what you mean Sango!" Kagome said with her anger rising.

"Are you ok, babe?" Koga said walking up to Kagome. "What did I say about calling me babe?" Kagome said with her anger trying to hide. "Umm… that I could call you babe because you are my babe." Koga said with a devilish smile. He slid his arm around her waist. "No…" Kagome said grabbing his hand, she twisted it behind his back. "Touch me again…" Kagome said into his ear and shoved him face first into the dirt. Just about that time Inuyasha, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Miroku were staring at her. "Damn…" Inuyasha finally broke the silence. Kagome brushed herself off and walked over to Inuyasha. "Take a good look at him and see what doesn't happen to you." Kagome said with her anger apparently showing. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide; Kagome gave him a wink and continued to walk.

RING! (Its 3:00) "Finally!" Rin said still in Sesshomaru's arms. "Little brother you just got told by a girl. And the new girl too." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha who was still standing in amazement. "Hey, Kagome! Wait up!" Sango ran over to Kagome. "Hey!" Kagome stopped and smiled at her. "Well you seem to be in a better mood!" Sango said to a happy Kagome. "Yeah. I was really pissed off at Koga and I was kind of mad at what Inuyasha said." Kagome commented ashamed of what she said to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, he seemed really shocked at what you said. Not even Kikyo said that to him." Sango added and opened the school doors for them. "What does Kikyo have to do with this?" Kagome turned to face her fully. "Kikyo is his ex-girlfriend, I thought you knew." Sango gave her a confused look. "Sango it's my first day here! I don't know everything!" Kagome nearly yelled at her. "oh ya! Well you fit into the group so well I thought you had already known." Sango said walking up the stairs.

They both stopped at their lockers. "Wow, our lockers are right next to each other!" Sango said while grabbing her books and backpack. "Yeah, cool huh?" Kagome said, she had already gotten her stuff and was waiting on Sango. "Hey, Kagome, don't mind my asking but where is your house?" Sango asked while throwing her backpack on her back. " 2611 Cherry Blossom, why?" Kagome had a confused look. "YES! I finally a girl near me! I live on 2613! Right next door!" Sango said giving Kagome a hug. "Awesome! Your house is so pretty! I love it!" Kagome said trying to remember the house. "Yours is better looking inside thought! My aunt lived there before she got married and moved." Sango said finally closing her locker. "Thanks! So whom do you walk home with?" Kagome said. "Everyone, well, we walk together till the corner of Shrine and Kami then we split up. Me, you, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru then Rin, Miroku, and occasionally Koga go the other way." Sango and Kagome walked down the stairs and out the doors.

"Hey guys! Ready?" Sango yelled out to the rest of the gang. ((AN: ok I know Kagome went to school on her bike but I don't want to re-write that chapter so let's pretend she walked to school!)) "Kagome is walking with us?" Miroku noticed Kagome start walking with them. "Ya! She lives right next door to me! Isn't that awesome!" Sango added. Kagome stayed silent. "Oh my god! That two story white house?" Rin leaned forward while walking. "Yes ma'am!" Sango answered. "Hey, Inuyasha, your really quiet." Rin seemed to notice Inuyasha in deep thought. "Huh? Oh, ya, sure, whatever…" Inuyasha went back into his thoughts. 'That was weird…' Kagome thought to herself. "Ok… Sesshy don't you and Inuyasha live right across from 2611?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru pulled his head phones off his head. "Ya" he said quickly then pulled them back over his head. 'My little brother must be enjoying this.' He let a small smile across his face.

"Ok this is ya'll exit! See you later Rin and Miroku!" Sango said trying to change the subject. The whole gang stopped and Miroku walked over to Sango. "Bye, Miss Sango." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Sango turned a bright red and turned around trying to hide it. Everyone was caught up in his or her own conversations to notice. "Bye Rin, baby." Sesshomaru gave her a hug and a quick kiss.(it was longer then Sango and Miroku's) "Bye Sesshy" Rin said back. They all went their separate directions to their homes.

"Well they're nice." Kagome said to Sango. "Yeah, their awesome!" Sango replied. "So did you like your first day?" Sango added. "Ya! I've had fun! This has to be my favorite 1st day ever!" Kagome said smiling. "What do you mean your favorite?" Sango asked confused. "Well my mom's ex-boyfriend keeps following us and we have to keep moving." Kagome said with the happiness disappearing from her voice. "Why?" Sango asked still confused. "He abused her…" Kagome said sadly. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring I up!" Sango realized how much it hurt Kagome to talk about it. Kagome looked up at her friend and smiled. "Its ok you didn't know!"

"Ok can we change the subject?" Inuyasha interrupted. "Hey! When did u get off from dreamland?" Sango teased. "Feh, very funny!" Inuyasha responded. "Koga seems to be fond of you, Kagome." Sesshomaru said breaking apart their argument. Inuyasha let a low growl only audible to his brother. Kagome blushed and answered, "Ya a little to fond. He won't leave me alone! One of these days I'm really going to hurt him!" 'He wont land another hand on you…' Inuyasha thought to himself. Sesshomaru seemed to notice Inuyasha. "Yo brother! Tell us what your thinking!" "Feh, No! It's none of ur business." Inuyasha snapped and got quite again.

They all turned on the corner of Kami and Cherry Blossom. "Well here's my house." Sango said giving Kagome a hug. "Bye Sango." Kagome said hugging back. "Bye Kagome! See ya later Inuyasha and Sesshy!" Sango let go of Kagome and looked over at Sesshomaru who was still listening to his headset. Sango laughed along with Kagome, Inuyasha looked at the two strangely. Sango walked up to her house and entered. They all walked to next door to Kagome's. "Bye Inuyasha and tell Sesshy that me and Sango said bye." "Ok, Bye." Inuyasha said and turned dragging away his brother who was air-guitaring.

"Mom! I'M HOME!" Kagome yelled as she opened her door. "Welcome home honey! How was your day?" Her mother said from the kitchen. "It was awesome! I found new friends." Kagome walked into the kitchen. "That's great!" Her mother said and stirred something in the cooking pot. Kagome sniffed the air, "Mmm… what's for dinner?" Kagome asked walking over to her mother giving her a hug. "Ramen. Your favorite." She responded. "YES! Thank you!" Kagome gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and went up to her room.

"My first day and I already have math homework!" Kagome said to herself and opened her backpack. She grabbed her math book, a pencil, paper, and jumped on her bed. She looked at her clock, which read: 4:06. "I'll be able to finish before dinner!" Kagome opened her book and started.

-30 minuets later-

"KAGOME! DINNER!" Her mother yelled from down stairs. "YES FOOD!" Kagome jumped from her bed and ran down stars. CRASH Kagome and Sota crashed together in the hallway. "OW!" they both said together. "How do we always manage to crash into each other, sister?" Sota said rubbing his head. "… and it's always your fault! I don't know how!" Kagome got up and rubbed her butt, " Ow…".

They both got up and sat down at the table along with grandpa. Mother brought out the bowls of Ramen and rice. They all ate in peace, talked about their day and went to their rooms afterwards.

"Well today was fun, but I can wait till tomorrow!" Kagome said to herself and turned off the lights. She found her way back to her bed and looked at her clock. "7:30. Finally time for sleep!" Kagome said to herself and fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Well that was a long chappie! It was 5 pages in Word! Well I have part of chapter 5 written but I just need the begging to think about! --()

Inuyasha: The whole thing is going to suck!

Me: OH DOY BOY YOU DIDN'T! a cardboard box and duct tape appears

Miroku: realizes I'm mad and moves his had and himself back

Inuyasha: What are you doing?

Me: Sending air mail!

Inuyasha: O.o

Me: grabs Inuyasha and throws him in the box. Quickly wraps duct tape around the box and puts a 'send to Africa' stamp on it

Inuyasha: GET ME OUT OF HERE! IRON REEVER SOUL STEALER! doesn't work WTF!

Miroku,Sango and Kagome: laughing

Me: Narrator's story, Narrator's rules! box (with Inuyasha in it) disappears and then reappears on an mail air plane Well till next time!

Inuyasha: NO 'NOT TILL NEXT TIME'! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Me: Sneaks away R&R plz!


	5. author's note

HEY EVERY1! Ya I've been kinda busy or have writers block or 2 lazy in the past months and I haven't written or update ANYTHIN! BUT I do have an idea for chapter 5 or 6… humm I don't kno which one yet! Well ya im sorry for not having anything:DUCKS FROM THE TOMATOES: I SAID I WAS SORRY!

Inuyashadevil- thank ya for all ur help! And if u get any ideas plz! Tell me! I need help outta my writers block…

And thank you to the rest of my 5 reviewers!

NEW CHAPPIE SOON!

muchas luvas!  
Trazi


	6. Chapter 5: Fun at the Mall

**HOLY CRAP! Guys I am soooo sorry! I've been seriousally lazy… and w/ me being in G.T. math and being grounded… I only got this and I was still hesitant a/b putting it up here b/c I think it should be a later chapter but o well! I am sooo sorry its taking this long…  
Inuyasha: no shes not…  
Me: O.o I've been gone for a long ass time and don't u doubt what I have in mind for u….  
Inuyasha: ok maybe not…  
Miroku: poor Inuyasha  
Kagome: No Pity for him .  
Inuyasha: WHAT!  
Sango and Kagome::laughing:  
Me: ok ya…anyways on w/ da story!  
**

**.:Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah… on w/ the story:.**

**Chapter 4**

Days had turned to weeks and weeks had turned to months. Each person in the group had become closer to each other. Many wondered how they had gotten along with everyone without Kagome. She had broken fights and brought out everyone's personality. So in and out she had brought everyone together.

It was a normal weekend, the gang hanging out at the mall. "Every FUCIKING weekend we come here! Do you know how boring the mall gets after 5 minutes!" Inuyasha started complaining in Kagome's face. "Ok look in about 10 minuets we'll leave and go get smoothies. Ok?" Kagome was trying to get him to shut up. "Feh." Inuyasha murmured back. Sango who was close by started laughing. Miroku was off in his own little world running up to ladies asking then to 'bear his child'. He heard her laughing. "What up, Miss Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango stopped so she could give distance between Inuyasha and Kagome and them. "They make the cutest couple but all they ever do is fight." Sango started walking again. "Inuyasha has never showed any other girl feelings since Kikyo. He loved her so much but yet she cheated on him." Miroku spoke. "And now the little bitch is starting to hang all over him again." Rin came up behind them. "Inuyasha is just more careful with his feelings now." Sesshomaru commented.

Kagome and Inuyasha were in a middle of a fight when Sango, who was paying too much attention to a black shirt, bumped into them. "AHH!" Sango started to fall back but Miroku caught her. She blushed," Umm thanks Miro-"She stopped in the middle of her sentence and turned bright red. OF course everyone knew what was about to happen next, SLAP, and there it was. They continued to walk with Miroku's red hand print and Sango with an unpleasant look on her face. "Ya'll always fight! Your worse then Inuyasha." Kagome said. Sango was stuck in the middle of them and started to slow down to drift behind them to watch.

"WHAT DO U MEAN BY THAT?" Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome. "Nothing." Kagome spit out and slid by Inuyasha. "No, no, no. You meant something." He ran up to catch her. She ignored him. "WILL YOU QUIT BEING A FUCKING CONCIETED BITCH AND TALK TO ME?" He yelled at her. Kagome stopped in shock. "You know what Inuyasha? You're not fucking perfect either! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and walked over Inuyasha who was on the floor. The gang and most of the passer-bys stopped to look at the two. Miroku looked around and saw many watching, "Uhh…" He sighed. "Come on people nothing to see here! Move along!" People started to move back to what they were doing. "Hey guys, help him up." Miroku was helping the rest of the people who refused to move. "MUFF MUFF MUFF MUF MUF MUUFFLE MUFF!" Inuyasha yelled from the floor. (Translation: I CAN HELP ME MY FUCKING SELF!) He tried to pull himself up but fell back down. "MUFF, MUFF!" (Translation: FUCK, help.) Rin and Sesshomaru helped him up.

Meanwhile, Kagome had walked outside and was walking around the mall to get some fresh air. A silver mustang pulled up beside her. Kagome was too locked up in her thoughts to notice. "Hey, sexy!" The guy from in the car yelled. "Hey, girl!" he tried again. "YO!" He yelled louder. "FUCK!" He threw a can at her and hit her in the arm. "WHAT THE FUCK DO U WANT, DOUCHEBAG?" Kagome stopped and looked at the car and saw Koga inside. "Hey, babe! What are you doing outside alone?" He stopped his car and turned it off. "I'm gonna ignore that you called me babe and it none of you fucking business what I'm doing out here!" She kept walking. "Whoa! Wait, where do u think your going?" He grabbed her arm. "THE HELL AWAY FROM YOU!" She tried to pull free but didn't get anywhere. "No your not. Come here." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Let me go!" She started to squirm. He grabbed her face. "Bastard." She mumbled. "Oh, feisty are we. How about you take those lips of your and let them meet mine." "How about I let you keep you balls a few more days!" They fought. She tried to squirm free. "Come on!" He yelled at her. "NO!" She looked at him, the she glanced around his head and saw Inuyasha running over. "INUYASHA!" She yelled.

"FUCK!" Koga said. He pulled Kagome in quickly and planted a kiss on her lips. Her eyes opened wide and she pushed away. He smirked but it was quickly washed away by Inuyasha when he jumped on top of him. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF WOLF SHIT!" Inuyasha started to punch him. Kagome ran over to the others and hid in Sango's arms. After about 2 minutes Kagome decided that Koga looked black and blue enough. "Ok, Inuyasha stop!" he kept going. "INUYASHA STOP IT!" Still kept going. "INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" He slammed on the ground but unfortunately he took Koga with him. "Great… someone help me get Inuyasha off of Koga." Kagome brushed off her tears from earlier and walked over to the two. Her and Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha off and set him down. Then she grabbed Koga's arm and pulled him over away from Inuyasha. He sat up and looked at Kagome. "Just go home and get some rest. Most of that should be gone w/ some ice. Just keep this as a warning." She helped him up.

"Kagome… get away from him! Let me at him!" the spell on Inuyasha was starting to wear off. "No Inuyasha!" She yelled at him But with Inuyasha being Inuyasha he refused and got up and starting coming at them. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" She yelled. "Inuyasha eyes grew very large and said a quick "Holy shit." "Koga get up and get in you car. I said SIT enough for you to get away. Bye." She turned around and Koga quickly got into his car. Kagome walked over to him. "YOU BETTER BE FUCKING HAPPY WITH YOUSELF! IF YOU WEREN'T SO FUCKING IGNORATE THEN THIS SHIT WOULDN'T OF HAPPENED!" Kagome yelled and him and walked across him to the rest of them and smiled. "I fell a ton better! Lets go get some food I'm starving!" Sesshomaru and Miroku sweat dropped while Rin and Sango fell over. "What? What did I saw something?" Kagome looked around but they said nothing. "Guys!"


End file.
